


Christmas Gifts

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geoffrey is a hardass but loves dogs, Jonathan is a pet parent, M/M, Puppies, Toothrotting cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jonathan finds a mother dog with a belly full of pups in need of a warm place to have her family, and is greeted with an even better surprise.-----Gift for Kingtear as part of the Pembroke Hospital discord server Christmas Gift exchange.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingtear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtear/gifts).



It was another bitterly cold winter, with Christmas around the corner and the relentless snowfall that made the streets a hazardous endeavor even for the doctor's advanced maneuverability. He could no longer keep track of the number of times he's lost his footing on slick patches and found himself spilled across the ground with an aching bum and cold damp slush splashing up the back of his legs. Thankfully the cold didn't bother him  _ too much _ but the pitiful weather did make his joints stiff and his hands chillier and more unpleasant for his patients than normal. He could only sympathize with them as they sucked in a sharp breath and made a side comment on how cold his fingers were as he examined them, even after warming his hands in front of a heater for several minutes, it never failed to, well, fail.

His rounds were slow as he navigated the slippery terrain of London to check in on all of his usual patients in need of his attention. He smiled in greeting, heard the passing cheer of Merry Christmas slipping from the lips of those maintaining just enough merriment to weather the poor hand dealt to them. The tiny sparks of warmth that ignited in the darkest corners of these streets. It was a plight he could at least sympathize with.

As dawn was pulling closer and Jonathan had finished the brunt of his rounds, he skirted the edges of the city streets, enjoying the soft falling flakes that clustered in the chilled locks of his hair. He smiled to himself, a brief and fleeting gesture as he turned his eyes to a rustling sound creeping out of the alleyway. Too cold for a wayward skal to weather the storm, he was surprised to find that it was not foe but friend. A rather large dog, a mixed breed of some mutt, probably several generations a stray with white fur so filthy it looked grey. Clumps of snow clung to it's back and haunches as the canine peered at him with ears perked and bright eyes.

"Hello there." Jonathan called gently, crouching down carefully as he folded his hands in front of himself. The dog didn't growl at him which was a good sign, but she still appeared shy and hesitant to come close. Her nose rose to the air as she sniffed warily. He offered a hand to her, palm held up as he clicked his tongue. 

"You look like you could use a good warm meal." The ekon kept his voice low as he beckoned to her. She stepped forward, one paw at first before slowly approaching with her head down, sniffing at his hand with reluctance before nosing at his palm for attention. He stroked his palm over her head and smiled when she moved into his touch and pressed closer. 

Maybe it was habit now, spending so much of his time assessing all he encountered with the keen senses his new condition had gifted him, but the elation that sparked in his chest when his ears picked up on the smaller thump of heartbeats. A closer look at the dog and he realized her large belly wasn't from being well fed. There had to be at least a dozen tiny heartbeats in her belly, all of them squirming and thriving within the warmth and safety of their mother.

The startling reality hit him following his excitement. The weather would only grow worse and these pups wouldn't survive the bitter cold for long and neither would their mother. It may have been farfetched of him to make such a brash choice, having never raised a dog of his own before for numerous reasons, but he could not, by good conscience, allow this mother to face the unknown with so little positive outlook.

Carefully, he shed his coat to wrap her up in it and scooped her up with ease. A feat that would have been more laborious were he human, a thought he had been thankful for as he trudged through the streets of Whitechapel with his newest cargo. He had tried to avoid Priwen's lingering patrols but one particularly stubborn hunter was inevitable to cross paths with as he left Whitechapel and moved on towards the West End.

"Got yerself a meal to go?" The jab was blunt and meant to tease more than insult him. Geoffrey strolled up by his side and stared at the poorly dressed ekon and the filthy hound that kept licking at Jonathan's face the whole way. The doctor released a suffering sigh of defeat with the foul smelling saliva from a beast that spent most of its life eating, what he presumed, to be rats and other rotting garbage.

To be fair, he often ate rats of questionable origin when desperate so he supposed he didn't have the weight to judge there. Especially since his rebirth was spent crawling from a pit of decaying corpses with blood stained and filthy clothing for two nights. Everyone has their rock bottom moments, and he overcame his. He could only hope he could offer a similar relief to this dog and her puppies.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening, Mr. McCullum?" Jonathan greeted with a similar cheer that his patients had earlier that evening. After their truce, they had become quite agreeable with one another. Jonathan was no longer a target for the Guard of Priwen and Geoffrey was less of a stubborn mule stomping about. They had bonded over their mutual goals and found a strange companionship in one another, slipping into pace by the other's side and spending hours together, unspoken excuses occupying their minds as reasons ready to parry any unseen accusations that either had grown soft or lowered their guard.

“The pleasure is all mine leech.” Geoffrey hummed as he peered at the hound with a small smirk dancing on his lips. Reaching a hand out thoughtfully, he gave the pup a scratch behind the ears that caused her to redirect her attention to licking his hand in equal enthusiasm. “Ya found yerself a friend?”

“It would appear so. She is with pups and I thought she deserved a safe place to have them.” Jonathan informed his hunter with a small relieved smile as Geoffrey appraised him with a thoughtful glint in his eye. “What trouble has Priwen found for themselves this evening?”

“Eh, the night’s been quiet. The lads took a break to stay in. Not much wanders these streets but rats and rat catchers.” The hint of amusement was not lost on Jonathan with the pointed comment directed his way. The playful smile on Geoffrey’s lips was a pleasant reprieve from the far too many ill and worried ones he had faced this week. The stress of the pandemic was rife in the air despite the end of the blood of hate and its infectious reach, he still had plenty of work to keep his mind and hands busy. Though he supposed a fleeting break would be in order. Just a couple days at least. The manor was so quiet this holiday season and he supposed his mother could use the added company.

Geoffrey trailed along at his side as they conversed, keeping busy with small talk in between petting the dog, scratching behind her ears and stroking her snow dusted fur. She started to squirm in Jonathan’s arms the moment Avery greeted them at the door and they entered the fire warmed home, well lit and cozy as they stomped the excess snow from their boots and started to hang their scarves and coats up. Jonathan handed the dog off to Geoffrey who was victim to the assault of squirming wiggling paws, and drooling tongues clouded by dog breath. The Irishman grimaced and turned his head away so Jonathan could get situated before taking the dog back into his arms. 

Avery was quick to make a pot of tea for them to warm up with while Jonathan marched up the steps in quick order, Geoffrey trailing quickly behind him as they made for the bathroom, fearful of releasing the filthy pup anywhere not contained and away from the clean furniture until they were behind the closed bathroom door. Jonathan set the dog down to which she got her paws under her and promptly shook her now damp fur, out sending muck and filthy water all over the two men huddled in the cramped space. Jonathan eased around to draw a bath while Geoffrey crouched to investigate the swollen belly. A giddy smile of nearly childish delight escaped him, something Jonathan noted in the corner of his eye as he turned just enough to keep them in his peripheral. One hand stuck under the faucet to test the temperature as the bath filled and the ekon moved to gather some clean towels.

“She got a name yet?” Geoffrey asked when the bath was partially filled about a quarter of the way up with warm water. Jonathan rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and secured them in place with a firm tuck, turning an eye back to the hunter with his own mischievous smile. 

“Hm, I feel that given the holiday season, it would only be fitting to name her aptly. Holly perhaps?” Jonathan offered as he leaned down to carefully scoop the dog up into his arms and deposit her into the bath. She splayed her paws in every which direction, a determined refusal to be washed but Jonathan was quick to maneuver her otherwise so they sat in the tub. One hand cradled her breast bone to keep her  _ in the bath  _ despite the wayward paws that tried to reach out. Geoffrey chuckled and joined Jonathan by his side, helping dampen her fur with bowls Avery had brought up for them.

“Holly sounds like a fitting name.” Geoffrey confirmed. “Though I’d have thought of something more….”

“Brutish.” Jonathan supplied.

“Hey, I’m not that dense.” Geoffrey protested.

Jonathan chuckled. “No, I know  _ you  _ aren’t but Priwen has a…. _ theme  _ for naming things.”

“Aye, and what’s that?” Geoffrey challenged lightly.

“Does a certain King by the name of Arthur ring a bell?” Jonathan chimed in a sing song voice as he smoothed his palm over Holly’s flank and watched the filthy water turn clean, leaving white fur in its tracks. 

“Alright, fair. Ya got me there. The lads aren’t too original when it comes to names.” Geoffrey sighed and shook his head. “My second named his rat,  _ Rat  _ in Gaelic.”

Jonathan gave a breathy laugh as he multitasked between wrangling the pup away from the ledge as she made yet another attempt to escape the bath. With Geoffrey’s help, he was able to apply a bit of soap, spreading the suds through her fur until it smelled pleasant and less like the pungent stench of trash that had cloaked her. Needless to say she was more than happy to be freed though she showed such exuberance by splashing both ekon and hunter before either could wrap her in towels and pull her from the bath. A few were strewn across the floor to catch the excess water, while Jonathan knelt at her side and ran a towel over her head and shoulders. Geoffrey had another fisted into his grasp to work at drying her hind quarters, gently he maneuvered around her hips and belly, feeling the squirming motion of pups within.

“Ya know, this is my first time seeing a dog that’s pregnant like this.” Geoffrey spoke up with a small smile as he smoothed his palm along her side, the delight in his expression was poorly concealed from the stern and stoic facade he often carried with him wherever he went. Jonathan smiled in return, watching over Holly’s shoulders at the hunter with amusement. “What?”

“To be frank, it is mine as well.” Jonathan admitted. “We never had pets growing up and I’m incredibly nervous with anticipation. I can only hope I’ll do her and her puppies some justice in offering them my home as their shelter.”

“No pets at all?” Geoffrey was shocked, given the perked brows that were directed at Jonathan. The doctor simply shrugged.

“There were the odd cats that wandered the streets that Mary and I would pet as children, and a few soldiers during the war had taken a liking to a stray dog that came sniffing for food around the tents. But caring for one full time, that I had never done.” He admitted with a wistful sigh. How he wished he could have had such an encounter in his youth. To have a little furry one of his own that he could pour his love and attention into.

His thoughts were interrupted very suddenly by Holly as she took the lull in motion from the two men as the perfect opportunity to shake out her fur, causing both to recoil with surprise.

“Ay!” Geoffrey blurted.

“Holly!” Jonathan chuckled, holding the soiled towel in his grasp as the dog waddled between them, lifting her muzzle with open maws as if smiling as a result of her mischief. Geoffrey surrendered to her charm as she nosed his palm and drew his hand to her head, stroking behind her silky damp ears and scratching the good spot he had quickly found. Jonathan shook his head slowly and started the process of cleaning up while Geoffrey lured the pup out of the room, her slow steps were laborious with her massive size.

After tidying the bathroom and putting the towels up to hang until they could be properly washed later, Jonathan gathered the bowls they had been using temporarily and headed down the stairs where he found Geoffrey and Avery had cobbled together a sleeping area near the hearth in the parlour. Older spare blankets were laid out to help cushion her against the hardwood floors as she shifted to get comfortable. The hunter was seated by her side, her head laid gently in his lap as Geoffrey spoke to her, running his fingers along her side and chest in slow motions. As Jonathan pricked an ear in his direction, he noted the language was not english but the much more rarely uttered Gaelic that would scarcely escape the hunter’s lips in the doctor’s presence.

Were he more alive, maybe a rush of pink would have flushed his cheeks when Geoffrey’s eyes slid towards him, seemingly aware that the ekon had been eavesdropping. The small curl of his lips urged him to reveal himself and enter the room completely instead of lingering on the edges.

“She looks like she made herself at home." Geoffrey informed him to which Jonathan smiled, nodding in agreement. She was relaxed as far as he could tell, her head resting against Geoffrey’s leg with little else to worry her. “Avery said he would bring her something to eat in a moment.”

“Good.” Jonathan sighed, giving the parlour a small glance around. It wasn’t the first time that Geoffrey had been in his home, the hunter himself had quickly made himself comfortable and eased his walls down when in the quiet rooms, sharing the warm atmosphere with the ekon, basking in the firelight in the late evenings as they crowded into Jonathan’s bedroom. Often while sneaking past his mother who slept just across the hall lest they be dragged into an awkward conversation by the well meaning woman.

Speaking of his mother, he could only imagine how she’ll react upon discovering their newest addition to the household. It wasn’t grandchildren but he suspected she may enjoy the small bundles of fur and delight.

“Would you like to stay?” Jonathan asked after a moment of thought, his lips pursed as he inspected the way Geoffrey seemed so content beneath Holly, his hands never leaving her side as he gave her the utmost attention. The hunter cocked a brow at that, causing Jonathan to elaborate quickly, hoping the timid quality of his voice wasn’t so obvious. “If you like, I’m worried that she’ll go into labor and I won’t be available depending on the time to help her.”

The smirk that followed made Jonathan’s slow beating heart flutter with joy as Geoffrey gave a firm bob of his head and drawled. “Aye.” He turned his gaze back to the lightly dozing hound in his lap as he admired her drying fur and the softness of it freshly cleaned. “I’d like to stay. Figure watching a hound give birth could be educational and all that.”

“Of course. A rare opportunity.” Jonathan assured. “Certainly worthwhile.”

They shared a quietly knowing glance between each other before Avery returned with a bit of food for Holly.

* * *

  
  


“They’re coming!” Jonathan blurted with elation as he and Geoffrey jumped to their feet amidst their conversation in the dining room. Avery had just fixed them all a meal. To which Jonathan politely declined but entertained himself as he listened to Geoffrey and his mother discuss teapots and different kinds of teas. They had declared a formal tasting to happen one future evening where they could discuss more energetically about the topic. It would seem, much to Jonathan’s surprise, that Geoffrey had taken up collecting a specific type of pot that unbeknownst to the doctor, his mother also had a small collection of.

In the midst of their conversation, Jonathan heard the quiet labored grunts of something other than the three humans in his immediate vicinity and the smell of blood in the air that was distinctly animal stirred him to his feet. Geoffrey had nearly choked on his tea as he rose in similar alarm and charged after the doctor to the parlour. His mother and Avery were both surprised and slowly followed suit as Jonathan slipped into the parlour to find two puppies already curled up in the blankets as they wiggled and squirmed about by their mother’s legs.

“Towels. I need more towels.” Jonathan called, as Geoffrey made a sharp 180 to rush back out of the room. He vaguely recalled the hunter relaying the directive to Avery as his mother slowly shuffled inside to have a seat on the couch opposite of the birthing bed. It had been several days since he had brought Holly home and Geoffrey had stayed through every single one of them, only briefly leaving to report back at Priwen and check in on his staff before quickly making his way back with searching eyes, scanning the room to ensure he hadn’t missed the excitement. 

They gathered quickly as Geoffrey and Avery rushed back into the room with towels in abundance held in their arms. Jonathan knelt by Holly’s side as he watched over her with keen eyes. Unlike a human pregnancy, there was little Jonathan actually needed to do to aid the process. What little he knew, which was so helpfully sent along with Geoffrey after he left Priwen, informed by Mr. Bonner who from what he recalled, grew up raising Irish Wolfhounds with his Uncle, that all he could do was sit by and watch. The mother would do all the work but he kept a close eye on each pup as it came, ensuring it was breathing and moving as expected. 

Geoffrey knelt beside him as they helped to dry the pups, wrapping them in towels to keep them warm and dry them off before laying them beside Holly’s belly. Her breaths were deep as she fidgeted and wiggled in discomfort, her belly shifting in subtle motions as the puppies were pushed out. Around pup number nine, (yes, nine so far) Jonathan noticed a problem. The puppy was unusually small for its size and was not moving. Taking it in hand, Jonathan listened closely, pressing his ear gently to its side as he strained to find some sound of breathing. Yet none could be found. He wrapped it in a towel and massaged his fingers over it, concentrating as he directed blood flow through its tiny fragile body. A task far easier on a human but ever so delicate on a creature so small with a frail heart.

Seconds ticked by as Geoffrey turned a sad eye onto the doctor, the room seemingly silent as he worked, gaze fixed solely on the puppy. Every life was worthwhile. Everyone deserved a chance and he would be damned if this little one did not get the opportunity to live as it rightfully deserved. After a minute, Geoffrey spoke solemnly when no response followed his efforts.

“Jon.” He reached over to place his hand on the doctor’s shoulder but Jonathan was adamant.

“Have a little faith.” Jonathan answered simply, holding a breath he didn’t necessarily need as he tried one more time. One last time as blood flowed in the direction of the heart. His fingers massaged the belly and chest in small circles and then, with a sharp sniff and a small jerk, the little furry body came to life with a whine.

“Well hello there.” Jonathan cheered, his voice full as he lifted the puppy to eye level and pressed a gentle kiss to it’s brow. “You determined little rascal. Welcome to the world little one.”

“Good job, Jon.” Geoffrey patted him on the back as the doctor cradled the newborn in his arms, so small within his large palms, yet he could feel its heartbeat pulsing against his skin and the warmth of its tiny body. A life renewed. Reluctantly, he knew he had to place it down by the rest of its brothers and sisters, warmed by their mother’s milk as they squirmed eager for a nipple to fill their bellies. It wasn’t long before all twelve were born and nuzzling at their mother’s belly to drink their fill. Geoffrey was rather fond of a large grey pup, plumper than all the rest and the most determined it would seem to squirm away from its mother side to explore a world it was too blind to see yet.

“He would be a good companion. Brave already mere moments from the womb.” Geoffrey exclaimed as he scooped the pup up and returned it to Holly’s side. The dog was exhausted by her ordeal but nosed and sniffed all her puppies with a weary sort of pride. 

“What are we to do with so many?” Avery inquired. “We can’t possibly care for so many dogs.”

“Sadly.” Jonathan sighed. His own mother looked adoringly at Holly as she stroked the canine’s ears. In the short time that he had her, Emelyne had grown fond of her presence and he had caught her already reading to the dog while she sat in the parlour for her afternoon tea.

“I could take them back with me.” Geoffrey offered. “The lads could raise them well. Even if they don’t make for good hunters, they are good security and companionship.”

Jonathan could attest to that. The amount of battle hardened and mentally wounded veterans he’s seen change immensely when around animals. The therapeutic energy alone would be a great benefit to men like Priwen. Geoffrey specifically. 

“We could keep Holly.” Emelyne interjected. “Right Jonny? I’m certain you’d like a small companion yourself.”

Jonathan’s gaze fell back onto the small rosey pink nose of the tiny white bundle he had revived. The soft rise and fall and quiet whines as they started to doze off with full bellies was a sure recipe to melt his undead heart. “Indeed.” 

“What are you going to name it?” Geoffrey asked, following his line of sight.

“Oh, well, I hadn’t considered-” He worried his bottom lip in thought before shrugging. “It is Christmas eve after all and taking after her mother, I suppose Mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe?” Geoffrey snorted in amusement. “And you say my lads are too on the nose about naming.”

“What’s wrong with Mistletoe?” Jonathan tilted his head as he met Geoffrey’s sideway glance and gave him a small shove that knocked the hunter onto his butt from his crouched position. A motion Geoffrey gave into willingly as he stretched his legs out and relaxed back with the crackling heat of the fire before him and the large family lying inches away.

“It is very you.” Geoffrey admitted. “But that’s not a bad thing, Reid.”

The room had grown quiet, a comfortable sort of weight like a warm blanket on a cold night as they all sat together, watching the pups or the fire roaring beside them.

Jonathan ventured to break it with a quiet question of his own directed at Geoffrey. “And what will you name yours?”

“I’m thinking Cu. Like the legend.” The hunter hummed.

Jonathan snorted. “What was that about being too on the nose?’

“Shut it. Least it ain’t King Arthur.” The hunter gave him a gentle shove in return, which Jonathan allowed himself to plop down by Geoffrey’s side on the floor. The ease of his smile and the joy in his heart was bolstered by the miracle that appeared to be this beloved holiday season. His family had grown this night and he was content in that knowledge, plastering a broad smile on his face that never quite faded even as the night grew with it and his mother was guided to bed by Avery, leaving Geoffrey and Jonathan alone to enjoy the rest of the evening together. 


End file.
